Dragon Fever
History Dragon Fever was the first ever identified Magical Disease and gained its name after many magicals saw a Yellowspine Adelaide Dragon fly over the pyramids of Giza. Before its identification, many Egyptian Non-magicals claimed it was a type of plague or fever which made the name 'Dragon Fever'. During the early stages of infections in and around the towns of Giza and Heliopolis, many magicals thought that a dragons breath or dragons smell/odor is what caused the infections and in an attempt used herbs to attack the dragons away from Cairo. Until in Cleopatra's rule, the magicals in Ancient Egypt stopped using herbs and ventured towards the Israelis in order to find a cure but instead found infections all around Eastern Mediterranean. In the year of 201, as the Fever reached Rome and Athens, Magicals used a various number of herbs and spells used by Scandinavia Norsemen that helped the numbers of infected from around 11% of Rome to just 2%. Fairly quickly, the infections started to decrease and almost became extinct until an outbreak in modern-day Turkey. This outbreak caused the death of presumed 877 non-magicals. John Amanda, a magical scientist in the 10th century discovered a temporary cure for the infection that proved that the fever hated cold to moderate temperatures and could only live in hot to warm temperatures. This discovery made many magical communities in hot climates able to fend off the disease relatively quickly. Due to this new confirmed discovery, the disease was forgotten by the Non-magical world almost completely until the outbreak of 1522. In 1522, many European colonists contracted the disease from their North-American tribal counterparts which caused a mass outbreak in Europe. It wasn't until the 1530s that an actual cure was enforced to be found by Magical Governments, and luckily sometime in the mid to late 1500s, a cure was found by a Wizard in modern-day Netherlands. This cure helped tackle the number of deaths among Magicals from an average of 14,000 a year to 1,000 at its lowest. Of course, the idea of a cure for a disease to the Non-magical world that was invisible was impossible to pass so many Magicals that saw Non-magicals forced the cure among Non-magical foods and liquids. With the disease being eradicated among European and North American communities and societies, another outbreak broke out among Pirates in the Caribbean and South America. Again, the tactics of using the cure was used and eventually the disease was thought and believed to of been completely eradicated. In the 1950s, it was confirmed by Anna Franklin that within the trenches, Dragon Fever was only seen among one Non-magical and inclined within one of her documentaries that Dragon Fever still existed somewhere in France or Germany but was too little to be noticed. This was until in 1995 when Dark Magicals in France used Dragon Fever to attack the Spanish and Benelux which caused a minor outbreak in the Pyreness Mountains and eventually encouraged a witch from Andorra to create a "modern" cure as well as cures of other diseases such as Fetoot and Merloc's Disease. By 2018, it was recorded that only minor outbreaks now occur in Mongolia, Siberia or Western China.